


Daylu Daylu Oxenfree

by anniewhovian



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Gen, don't you love paranormal aus?, shit's fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: Time loops, possession, what more could anyone want really?*Note: This doesn't go in order, chapters skip around the timeline.





	1. Dick Tower

Dave wakes up with a splitting headache and no recollection of the past hour. Rosie wakes up cursing like a sailor and looked about ready to chuck her radio across the…. Actually, where were they? Dave stands a little shakily, a hand against her head. 

“Hey, Rosie, shut the fuck up for like a minute please.” Rosie obliges, blinking at Dave as she stands, offering her a shoulder to lean on.

“You okay love? You look like you’re going to pass out.” Dave shakes her head and immediately regrets her decision, groaning a little and closing her eyes tightly.

“Just… give me a minute….” Rosie nods slightly, pressing the back of her hand against Dave’s forehead, clicking her tongue slightly when there’s no sign of fever. Dave takes a minute more before standing straight up again, looking around. “Where…. Are we?”

“Harden Tower. Named after Richard “Dick” Harden, it was, maybe still can be, used for radio communications.” Rosie hums.

Dave blinks. “Dick Harden.”

Rosie just laughs. Dave shakes her head with a grin, her hand dropping from her head back to her side. 

“So uh…. What happened back in the cave? I remember a floating triangle and that’s about it….”

Rosie tilts her head. “You don’t remember being underwater? Or the weird voices that came out of the radio with the triangle?”

Dave just shakes her head.

Rosie hums. “Interesting. Well, come on, let’s see if we can get this dick tower working.” Dave snorts as she starts walking.

“Dick tower.”

“Are you going to repeat all the dick jokes I make or-”

“Yes”

“Alright then.” Rosie shakes her head, climbing the tower with ease. Dave follows her, shaking slightly as the ladder gets farther from the ground.

“Hey, Rosie, did I ever tell you I hate heights.”

“Almost there Daveathan.” Rosie turns when she’s on the first platform, holding her hand out for Dave. Dave takes it once she’s sure she’s not going to fall, moving away from the ladder once she can hide behind the railing.

“I like barriers.” 

Rosie laughs a little, pulling her forward again. “Come on, just a little more.” Dave follows her up the stairs, trying the door. 

“It’s lock-” She turns to see she’s speaking to empty air before jumping when the door opens, Rosie grinning at her. 

“They left the window open.” Dave blinks and nods, entering the station and immediately grinning.

“Now this is equipment I can work with.” She runs to the radio in the room as Rosie turns on the light and turns off the electric fence before Dave frowns. “It needs codes.” 

Rosie hums as she picks up the phone, “it’s giving me a busy signal.” She puts it back down, walking away before jumping as it rings, and Dave screams. 

“Holy shit, sorry, that scared the fuck out of me.” Dave gasps and Rosie shakes her head, picking it up.

“Hello?” 

“Oh my god, Rosie? Is that you?” Dave tilts her head as Tina’s voice comes from the receiver, walking closer.

“Tina? Where are you?” Rosie’s eyes light up but she’d never admit it.

“I’m at… Fort Milner, that’s what it’s called right? I found this like, weird radio and I don’t know how to get it to work but I thought maybe Dave could? After you guys went into the cave everything just went poof. I’m. Really scared.” Tina’s speed talking and both Dave and Rosie press closer to the phone as if trying to get through to comfort her.

“We’ll be there soon Tina. We’re at Harden Tower, but I think it might be better if you just stay where you are. Stay safe okay?” Dave speaks quietly.

There’s a bit of static on the line. “Please hurry it’s dark and I’m alone I don’t-” The phone cuts out and Rosie just looks at it for a second before placing it back down. 

“We should hurry.”

Dave nods in agreement, following Rosie back down the tower, less concerned about the height this time and more concerned about her friend. She runs ahead of Rosie when they’re back on the ground before stopping suddenly, staggering a little as she presses her hand to her head. Rosie frowns.

“You okay?”

Dave nods. “Yeah, just a headache. It’ll pass.” She shakes her head a little before running ahead again, shoving open the gate before waiting for Rosie.

Rosie hums softly to her as she passes, “Let me know if it gets any worse, I have some painkillers in my backpack.”

Dave nods. “Can do. Now let’s go get Tina.” She takes to walking a little bit behind, unfamiliar with Edwards Island. Rosie begins to sing softly as they walk before turning to Dave with a grin. 

“Fort Milner, housed a school to train troops for coded communication. Now it’s pretty run down and abandoned, but man if it isn’t cool. Great for photos.” 

“Who needs a tour guide when you’ve got Rosie Bloom?”

“Shut up.”

“No.”

“Fair enough.” Rosie laughs as they approach the old school before looking around. “Huh, look at that, old firing range.” Dave looks at it and nods before squinting ahead at a small tower.

“Do you see that red light blinking too? It reminds me of the caves for some reason.” She gives a little gasp before tugging at Rosie’s arm and climbing the ladder up. “Get up here and see if you can get something on your radio!”

Rosie smiles as she follows her up. “Alright, alright. Don’t blame me if something weird happens again, though.” She stands next to Dave to tune it as Dave looks out around them before going stiff. Rosie looks up as the light above them gets brighter, not noticing when Dave raises her hand to her head again. A voice comes on the radio.

“Hey kids, let’s play a game!”

Rosie looks over as a door opens.

“Okay, that's not creepy.”

Dave lowers her hand again as the pain subsides. “...Do you think Tina’s in there?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Dave scurries back down the ladder before racing up the steps to the door and peeking inside. Rosie follows at a bit of a slower pace, pulling out her flashlight and walking inside ahead of Dave. Dave follows. 

“It’s dark in here.”

“No shit.” Rosie snorts. Dave rolls her eyes. 

“Why’d we come here anyway? To the island I mean?”

Rosie hums softly as they walk. “Did you hear about the wreck of the USS Kanaloa in history class?”

Dave raises an eyebrow. “Only every year since I was like, five. Oh, I remember, it happened just off the coast of this island, didn’t it?”

Rosie nods. “Yep. We came here to explore while everyone else is away. Except it looks like the exploring came to us.” 

Dave shrugs. “I like exploring.” She darts ahead again into a closet. “See like here, this is-” 

The door closes behind her and Rosie pales as she tries to open it before cursing under her breath. She runs upstairs, her heart pounding before she finds the light switch, going back down. She stops when she sees her reflection in a mirror. 

That’s not her. Something's off, though she can’t put her finger on it. 

Then _it talks._

“When the time comes, let Dave talk to her grandpa.” 

Rosie blinks. “The fuck is this horror movie bullshit? Mirrors don’t talk, and Dave’s grandpa is _dead_ , fuck off mirror whatever.”

The world seems to blink and then it’s gone. Rosie blinks again and shakes her head, looking at a poster on the wall before pulling out her radio. The door clicks open when she hits a certain frequency and Dave immediately rushed out to hug her. 

“Oh thank god that was terrifying. There’s a radio in there but it was too dark to see.”

Rosie hums softly, running a hand through Dave’s hair. “Well let’s look now that the lights are on, yeah?” Dave nods, following her back into the room. She takes note of the codes on the wall. “Huh, they called codes ‘cookies’, that’s kind of cute. Come on, this one must unlock that door downstairs.” 

Dave hums “once again just a local radio, no use to us. Let’s go.” She turns from it, following Rosie before stopping in front of the mirror. “That’s… weird. Did you see that?”

Rosie hums again, “Hang on, don’t move.” She snaps a picture before pulling Dave forwards again. “We need to find Tina.”

Dave nods, remembering their mission. “Right.”

Rosie enters the combination with a short song about weird radio islands before opening the door victoriously. Dave grins at her, moving forward ahead of her again and climbing through the window. “Look at all of this.”

Rosie gives a low whistle, snapping a few pictures before her attention is pulled downwards. “Tina?”

She seems to ignore them, running through the door ahead of her. Dave and Rosie exchange a glance before hurrying down the ladder, and Rosie groans as she tries the next door. “Locked.”

Dave raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck Tina?” She turns to look around the room, stopping when she sees the handprint covered chalkboard. “Uh… Rosie….?”

Rosie looks up at the blinking red light, her mind clicking. She pulls out the radio, tuning, before grinning when a small triangle starts appearing in the air. She tunes it a little more before her attention wanders back to Dave, her heart stopping.

“...Dave?”

Dave’s eyes are glowing red, her body rising slowly off the ground as the three triangles in the air connect. An unearthly voice fills the room, projecting from the radio in Rosie’s hand and yet somehow out of Dave’s mouth at the same time.

“It’s game time!”


	2. Go Haunt a Strip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiz, some deaths that aren't actually death, someone help these nerds

Rosie frowns. “What if I don’t _want_ to play a game?”

The radio voice laughs, making Dave laugh as well, a sound that just seems _wrong_. Rosie shudders, her eyes darting around the room, widening at the hangman stand being drawn on the board.

“Hangman? Okay, fine, whatever, I’ll play your shitty game. Just let Dave go?”

The voice laughs again before launching into a speech. “Be sharp and listen, mister! This is going to tell the Classification Board a lot about what can be expected from you in the future.” The voice lowers, sounding more demonic. “How many questions will you be able to get in the allotted time?”

Rosie snorts. “This isn’t how you play hangman.”

The voice returns to normal, “Here’s a simple one to start, so don’t hold your breath. What is the name of the school you are standing in?”

Rosie blinks as three options appear on the chalkboard, humming softly, “Still not how you play hangman.” She ignores the countdown of the radio as she answers with ease. “It’s the US Army Radio Communications School.”

A small bell tone plays and the radio voice seems pleased. “That's the stuff, Charlie. Now you’re swinging!”

Rosie shakes her head. “My name isn’t Charlie. Why don’t you go haunt a strip club or something? I’m sure that’d be a lot more fun than this place.”

The voice ignores her. “It all goes into your final rating. You want to get a good rating, don’t you?” It turns demonic again. “You want to be a good soldier?”

Rosie shakes her head again, snorting. “Like I said, strip club. You could go see some breasts. Those are nice.” 

She blinks, the world fuzzing around her and suddenly everything seems flipped, her stomach tying itself in knots. 

“Just keep the pointer on the button. Question Two. What did the communications officers at Fort Milner call codes?”

Rosie grins before the countdown can even start. “Cookies!”

The voice seems pleased again. “There! Now you’re cooking. Coded radio transmitters have an important job, and you wouldn’t want them to be unqualified.”

Rosie blinks. “No, I guess you wouldn’t. Look, what does this have to do with anything?” She glances at Dave again, motionless in the air before her eyes glow red again, her mouth opening as the world blinks and seems to twirl once again around Rosie.

“We are an island race. And through all our times the sea has ruled our breaks. But be wary young ones.”

Rosie frowns hard. “Leave Dave alone! If I have to answer these stupid questions, and you don’t want to have a good time haunting a strip club, then you can at least _leave Dave out of it._ ”

The voice from Dave stops, and the radio returns, though Dave’s eyes are still red. “One last round and you’ve cleared your exam. Pencils ready! How many officers died in the sinking of the USS Kanaloa?”

The voice from Dave returns, sounding increasingly hoarse and evil with every word. “There will be other ships, and other souls to sail them.”

Rosie blinks, raising a hand to her head, trying to focus. If she answered the question then Dave would probably be let go. “Eighty-five.” 

Dave’s words stop again and the radio dings. “Ninety-seven brave men and women died on the USS Kanaloa. Eighty-five officers, twelve passengers.”

Rosie rolls her eyes. “Yeah I know I just said that you idiot. Now let Dave go.”

The radio ignores her. “It all adds up to another fact for the classification board. Just another fact. Among many.”

Dave hangs limply in the air, her eyes still glowing as a mumbling comes from her. Rosie frowns, trying to think. She had answered all the goddamn questions, now what was she supposed to do? Why was Dave not being let go? She pulls out her radio, quickly tuning it until a triangle forms in the air.

“I fucking hate triangles.” She shakes her head as she keeps tuning, Dave rising further into the air before she falls to the ground in a heap once the triangle is complete. Rosie kneels next to her, watching the triangle as she runs a hand through Dave’s hair. The radio starts talking.

“The United States submarine Kanaloa is shown for the first time in Pacific waters patrolling for the enemy. Through the periscope, the commander looks out over the ocean surface- Kanaloa was lost today- lost at sea- near-” 

Rosie frowns, pulling Dave gently into her lap and holding her close. “Why are you here? What did we do?”

“What. A. Question. Never. Left.” The radio has turned to a merge of voices. 

Rosie narrows her eyes, tilting her head. “What… What are you?”

The radio has turned back to the tour guide voice. “And the panic of the- don’t- don’t panic- panic- don’t-” Handprints appear on the chalkboard, hundreds of them it seems, as the voice switches again.

“Don’t. Panic.”

And suddenly, everything stops.

Dave opens her eyes, pulling away from Rosie. “What just….?”

Rosie frowns again, putting aside the questions for now, examining Dave closely. “How are you feeling?”

Dave winces, a hand raising to her head. “I’m… feeling, let’s put it that way.”

Dave blinks and Rosie turns as one last voice comes through the radio. “This has been United News, and thank you for playing- thank you for-”

Rosie shakes her head. “Like I said, go haunt a fucking strip club.”

Dave furrows her brow. “Do what now?”

“Paranormal bullshit. They must be sex repulsed or something.”

Dave raises an eyebrow, turning. “That…. Wasn’t on the board before.”

Rosie nods. “I’m betting you don’t remember that because for sex repulsed ghosts they certainly like being inside of you.”

Dave just laughs, standing shakily. “Okay. Well. We need to find Tina, and that door’s open now, so….”

Rosie nods. “On we go then. You sure you’re okay?”

Dave hums. “I think so.”

Rosie takes her hand, leading her gently on and climbing up to the only place left that Tina could be, Dave following closely behind. They both smile when they hear Tina’s voice coming from the room.

Rosie rushes forward, immediately pulling Tina into a hug. “Oh god I’m so glad you’re here, sorry it took us so long to get here.”

Tina blinks and grins, hugging Rosie back tightly. “No it’s okay I’m just glad you guys are here now, I was kind of freaking out a little.”

Dave moves to the radio immediately, fiddling with it before shaking her head. “Nope, a dead end. It’s only set to broadcast around her.”

Tina frowns and Rosie shrugs a little. “Well, now that we’re all together, maybe we should like, head back to the docks or something and wait until morning? I don’t know about you guys but I’m kind of done with this island right now.”

Tina nods a little and Dave hums, still studying the radio.

There’s a blink.

Rosie and Tina are no longer in the room.

Rosie blinks, turning to Tina. “Tell me I’m not the only one who remembers that.”

Tina tilts her head. “Remembers what?”

Rosie groans, a hand going to her head. “Dave and I just found you in…. _Dave_.” Rosie looks around frantically. “Where’s Dave?”

Tina blinks and looks around too, increasingly worried. “I don’t… know….”

Rosie rushes forward into the room, immediately falling to her knees. “D… Dave?”

Tina follows, her mind going blank as she shoves a hand against her mouth, shaking hard as she, too, falls to her knees on the floor. Dave is hanging from the ceiling, a rope tight around her neck. She’s dead.

Rosie shakes her head frantically, unable to look away. “No, no, no this is all a dream this isn’t real it’s all a dream I’m home sleeping this is just a dream-”

The world blinks again.

Rosie leans heavily into Tina, holding back the want to vomit. “Tina do you… do you remember… what just….”

Tina looks incredibly concerned, watching Rosie with wide eyes. “No, I’m sorry, are you…?”

Rosie closes her eyes, just resting her head against Tina’s shoulder, letting the tears run down her face before she shakes her head and walks forward into the room again. Tina follows, and they both stop at Dave standing in the window, facing away from them.

“Dave….”

Dave doesn’t respond, and Rosie shakes her head, eyes wide. “Dave no, don’t-”

Tina lunges forward as Dave falls forward out the window, falling to her knees as her hand falls just out of reach of Dave’s falling body. Rosie rushes forward as well, her stomach heaving as she closes her eyes tight, repeating to herself. “None of this is real none of this is real none of this….”

She doesn’t notice as the world blinks again. Tina stands worriedly next to her, completely uncertain as to what’s happening. Rosie looks up as Dave’s voice rises from the ground out the window. “Uh… Rosie? Where’d you go?”

Rosie stands, racing out of the room and down the stairs. “ _I knew it wasn’t real_.” She wipes at her eyes, Tina following quickly after her.

Dave yelps as Rosie pulls her into a tight hug. “Rosie? Tina? What happened?”

Rosie shakes her head, just holding Dave close, trying to stop her tears. “It doesn’t matter, it’s okay now.”

Dave looks at Tina over Rosie’s shoulder and Tina just shrugs. “I have no clue.”

Dave frowns a little, hugging Rosie back tightly. Whatever happened, she just wanted to get off this island. 

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
